This invention relates to a connector for mobile furniture and to a method of connecting pieces of furniture.
Mobile furniture, as tables, audio/visual carts, divider panels and the like are widely used in seminars, workshops and training classes. The furniture is typically arranged in a particular configuration for one class or purpose and rearranged for the next. The connector disclosed herein interconnects the furniture in a desired configuration and accommodates many different furniture arrangements. The connector provides for easy and rapid connection and disconnection of furniture pieces.
It is known to interconnect modular furniture. However, the range of connected positions is limited and some connectors require tools and are semi-permanent in nature. Representative connectors are shown in:
Sapp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,475--Key 10, 12, 13, loaded by spring 11 is received in aperture 7 of bracket 6, FIGS. 1 and 2; PA1 Heine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,888--Coupling member 5 engages bars 8; PA1 Frascaroli et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,049--Work surfaces are supported on interconnected beams 1; PA1 Newhouse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,513--Brackets (not shown) between desk top 16 and top 300, FIG. 21, col. 17, lines 6-35; tables are joined by wedge-shaped linking elements 309, FIGS. 23-25; and PA1 Diffrient U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,657--Connector 120 engages latching strips 118, FIGS. 20-24.